Talk:Reviews
First of all, I absolutely love this game! It's unique in that between the storytelling and the gameplay, BOTH are awesome and incredibly entertaining. The gameplay is an addicting brand of topograhpical chess on steroids, and the writing is humorous, lighthearted, and brilliant. I cannot wait for Chapter 3! Concerning ideas for future events: I love the uneasy alliance between Duriken and Fallon, and I'm excited to see where it's going to go in the future. Personally, I feel like it's going to implode at some point and the two are going to start fighting, probably over Aizu. Which leaves me thinking: what if this is the climactic battle of Chapter 3? Duriken was the final boss of Chapter 2, and Fallon the 2nd coolest boss (in my opinion), so how awesome would it be to hav them in the same fight. There could be a few ways to go about this: 1. Duriken and Fallon fall out with each other; as a result, war breaks out between Hvrain and Vorona. Tevoran and Company just "happen" to wind up in the middle of a fight between a Voronese platoon led by Duriken, and a Hvraincais contingent led by Fallon. The result is a dropdown, cutthroat 3x3 battle, with our opportunistic anti-heroes emerging victorious. Frankly, I think it would just be freaking cool to watch Duriken and Fallon duking it out with each other. 2. My other idea is considerably more elaborate but more dramatic. Duriken and Fallon realize they both have grudges to settle with Tevoran and Company, and they team up to hunt the gang down. Tevoran and Company end up trapped against the forces of both enemy countries, and both they and the player both have one of those, "Holy cow, there's no conceivable way to win this battle" moments as the fight starts, and they're right. Have it be something ridiculous, like 20 against 8, with both bosses gunning for the team, and everyone and their brother thinking, "What the HECK are you doing, Mezzanine Stairs? This just went from tough to impossible!" Then 3 turns into the fight, there's a brief intermission. The gang is at breaking point, and even Tevoran admits that they can't hold their own against the Hvrain and Vorona put together. He starts giving an overblown "This is the end for us" speech, maybe even starts doing something extemely uncharacteristic like telling his underlings how brave they've all been and tearing up. Then out of the blue Aizu appears, in her regenerated form. After everyone gets over the initial shock, Duriken and Fallon both go for Aizu at the same time. And realizing each others intentions, THEN they start fighting against each other, as do their armies. Tevoran, back his old self and seeing the golden oppurtunity, rallies his company to renew the fight, and they come back to win it in a 3x3 battle, with Aizu giving them the edge. They recollect themselves after the battle, with everyone mercilessly teasing the now grumpy Tevoran for tearing up during a fight. Okay, so this is maybe a pipe dream of an idea, but I still think it would be an awesome turnaround of a fight, and I think it fits the storyline. Aizu has a habit of stepping in to help Tevoran and Company right at the critical moments when the player is thinking, "Oh, crap." (Against the Hassliht Brothers, against the Veiled Maiden.) I think deep down, she does feel some of bond to them. Maybe they aren't the nicest to her, but given her dubious background, Tevoran and Company might be the only one who accept her as she is on any level. But this is just an idea, of course. I'm enough of a storyteller myself to know how much I hate it when other people try to tell me what I should write.